


Shimmers

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Evan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, omega jonathan, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since the witch trials ended, the population of magic-bloods, or shimmers, had increased until they were noticed and finally accepted by the world. Now, in 2018, magicians are searched for and taught to control their magic before they fall into a necromancers hands.Magic types:Water (ice, steam, etc.)Fire (smoke, spawn, control, etc.)Earth (vines, plants, movement of earth, etc.)Air (sonic screech, storms, etc.)Self (healing, hypnosis, invisibility, etc.)Dark (potions, illusions, shadow travel, etc.)It is a rare occurrence for a magician to have 2 powers, but if they do, it’s most likely to occur in a dark magic user.Magic will first occur from an individual under intense stress.





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This was FuuUUuUuun

**5...4...3...2...**

 

**1**

 

The bell rang, Jonathan leaping from his chair, in which he stumbled as his baby blue flower crown fell from his head. He fixed it, the pastel blue sleeves of his shirt almost managing to distract him from his task. He shot a glance to Brian as he sprinted out towards the lunchroom. Today was the last day of school, and the last day he would be seeing a few of his friends. Brock, Craig, Tyler, Brian, Smitty, Jack, John, Mark, and Evan all were shimmers, and he was jealous as hell. He sprinted to the table, crashing into Evan, who was wearing a black leather jacket with a yellow tank and blue jeans, while Jonathan had opted for black jeans. He didn’t know why, but the man’s features were so hypnotizing. He had dark chocolate eyes and black hair, which Evan himself said was ‘plain’. His jaw was sharp like his cheekbones, but it was the eyes that got him the most. He didn’t know why, but it had something to do with Asian eyes that killed him. “Why do you have to leave you bitch!” He whined, hugging his friend.

 

“Because I’m special,” he smiled, rubbing Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan growled and swiped at him. Evan had two little tricks he could pull, one where he could teleport short distances in the dark, and one where he could turn into an owl. He wasn’t very good at either, but he was getting there. His friends all called him owl or Houdini because of it, but he preferred Vanoss.

 

“Do you even know what type of magic you are?” He asked the younger man, who shrugged. He watched the rest of the group in amusement. John and Smitty were arguing over the fact of whose magic being better, Smittys fire spawn that happened randomly (which was kinda funny, especially when his allergies kicked up) or earth, which was vines. Tyler was sonic screech, so he was required to stay as quiet as possible. Brian was useful for the group, his ability being healing. Jack and Mark, who were sitting with their other friends, were plants and fire.

 

“They’re going to tell us at the assembly,” he heard Brock pitch in, pulling his sunglasses down. Brock was considered a siren, with his power of hypnotism. He was required to where sunglasses until he could control his power.

 

“Well, I’m still mad that you guys have to leave,” Jonathan pouted, but a loud noise got his attention. The group turned to see Craig/Carla in the middle of the room getting pushed around. He was a shapeshifter, able to turn between a male and a female. That was as much as he knew at the moment. Jonathan felt rage building up inside of him as he watched the group continue to taunt the man. “Fuck it,” he growled as he stood, running towards the group. “Get the fuck off of them!” He screamed, trying to pull them away from the scared person in the center. They shoved Jonathan away, laughing.

 

“What are you going to do, huh? You fucking faggot,” the man who shoved him laughing. Jonathan felt something inside of him snap, a flow of energy sliding through his body like a glow stick with light after it had been snapped. He saw the lights flicker out of the corner of his eye but paid no notice. All he could think of was how good the energy flowing through him felt.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you up unless you let go of my friend, that’s what I’m gonna do,” he growled, his voice sounding demonic. He let out a crazed laughter as he took a step towards the group, who fled in terror. He looked over to his friends, catching Evan’s eye as the power slowly vanished. He felt weak, his legs trembling. Evan sprinted across the room, catching his friend under his arms. “Thanks Ev,” he whispered, voice back to normal.

 

“Of course,” Evan smirked at his friend, “I think this means you’re going to be joining us,” Jonathan smiled at the thought as Evan helped him sit down on one of the lunch table chairs. “Get him some food,” Evan ordered, their friend Marcel handing a piece of pizza from his tray. Jonathan took a small bite, the flavor exploding in his mouth. Jonathan destroyed the rest of the slice, feeling better. “I think you may have powers similar to Jack, Mark and I,” Evan commented, Jonathan looking at him in interest. He remembered watching Evan’s reveal, which was a couple of months ago. Around Evan had a darker yellow aura as he went after someone who called Jonathan a faggot. Jack’s was a dark forest green, and Mark’s was a maroon.

 

“What color was my aura?” Jonathan asked, rubbing on of his eyes. He was exhausted, feeling drained from his outburst.

 

“A dark, navy blue,” John commented, staring at the man with interest. In fact, the whole table was.

 

“What?” He asked, looking at the others in confusion.

 

“When you went off, the room grew dark and went cold,” John commented, causing Jonathan’s eyes to grow wide.

 

“I didn’t mean t-“ he was cut off by the sound of the bell ringing. The group all stood, giving their goodbyes to their non-magic friends as they all walked to the auditorium.

 

————————

 

Jonathan sat with his friends impatiently, tapping his fingers on his legs. They were going through the names, Jonathan biting his lip as the man began to call names. The bleachers were split into six sections, one of each magic. So far, self magic was filled the most, and beta being called the most out of that.

 

“Jonathan Dennis, age 18, step forwards.” Jonathan bit his lip. He was surprised he was in the roster, saying they just found out about his magic, but sure enough, he was on there. “Magic, Darkness,” The man stated, the group cheering. He was the first Dark magic to be called. But the man wasn’t done. “And Water,” he said in shock, causing the simple applause to turn into a roar of cheering. Getting two types of magic was extremely rare, only one in every 1,000 magicians getting it. It also meant it was easier for that certain magician to learn different types. “Placement, Omega,” That stunned the room. The chance of having a dark omega was a one in a million. He walked towards the darkness spot, flustered. He watched as the rest of his friends were called. Brian and Brock were both Body magics, both being Betas. Tyler was an air, called as an Alpha. Craig was also a Body, called as an Omega. Smitty was a Fire and Water, called as an Alpha. John was also a Water, called as and Omega.There were almost 30 others that Jonathan didn’t know called, and then it was Evan. “Evan Fong, age 17, step forwards.” Evan was only a month younger then Jonathan, but he looked older. “Magic, Darkness and Body,” Evan smirking. “Placement, Alpha,” The group cheered as Evan walked up the bleachers to join Jonathan.

 

“Hi, Omega,” Evan smirked and sat down, earning a punch from the slightly taller man.

 

“Fucking bitch,” he muttered under his breath, the Asian laughing in response. The two fell into a comfortable silence, legs touching as they watched the next person get called. “Sean McLoughlin, age 16, step forwards,” which caused Jonathan to look at his friend in surprise.

 

“I didn’t know he was 16,” Jonathan remarked, getting a sound of agreement from Evan as the man continued. They watched Jack, who was wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. The man had a pair of black earrings, just like Jonathan did, but the man was wearing gauges instead of normal earrings.

 

“Magic, Darkness and Earth,” The group roared again, and even Jonathan surprised. This school was known for having double users, but not this many. “Placement, Omega,” Jonathan stood up and cheered, earning looks from everyone else. God bless he wasn’t alone. Jonathan watched as Jack climbed the bleachers.

 

“Colored hair,” Jonathan smirked, grasping his friends hand and helping him up.

 

“Don’t care,” Jack finished, also smiling. His Irish accent wasn’t strong enough to blur his words, but strong enough to be picked up from a mile away. “It would be cool if we could get the other Asian to join us,” Jack looked at Mark, smiling.

 

“Naw man, one Asians enough,” Jonathan smiled as he put an arm on Evan’s legs, who rolled his eyes at the two. The announcer started speaking again, causing the three Darks to look. The last person there was Mark, who looked nervous.

 

“D’aw, poor thing, he looks so scared,” Jonathan watched as Jack bit at his knuckles, a habit he apparently just picked up.

 

“Mark Fischbach, age 18, step forwards,” Jack hummed, looking at the man. Mark was taller then Jonathan’s Asian, but he couldn’t tell which one was buffer. He was wearing a bright, neon pink shirt with blue jeans. “Magic, Darkness and Fire,” both Jonathan and Evan laughed as they watched Jack do a small dance of excitement. “Placement, Alpha,” Jack stood up, hugging his friend as he joined them. The man cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the entire gymnasium. “There is still time before the buses arrive, so you can talk among one another so you can get to know one another,”

 

“So I at least get another Asian know on my team,” Mark chuckled, dabbing up with Evan. He leaned over, getting a fist bump from Mark.

 

“We were all lucky, not only with our magic but with who we were put with,” Evan said quietly. Jonathan leaned into the man’s legs, smiling up at him. “Stop smiling at me you dork!” Evan exclaimed at him, ruffling Jonathan’s hair. Jonathan smirked before looking back at Jack. Who was starting to speak to him.

 

“I have a water bottle if you want to try messing around with your powers!” Jack suggested as he pulled out the bottle from his dark green backpack. Jonathan grabbed it gratefully, leaning deeper into Evan as he tried to tap into his magic again. He closed his eyes and let his mind go blank as he dove deeper into himself. He found a barrier somewhere in his mind and began to push against it. He fought against it for a moment, biting his lip in concentration as the thick barrier began to leak the slightest bit of energy. He opened his eyes to see a ball of water floating in front of his mouth. He giggled, opening his mouth. He “ate” the ball of water with pride.

 

“This is so cool!” He laughed, breaking concentration to look at Evan. He blushed slightly to see Evan smiling proudly at the older man.

 

“You picked that up faster then I did,” Evan chuckled, spreading his legs slightly so Jonathan could lay his head more comfortably.

 

“That’s really tiring though,” Jonathan yawned, nestling deeper into Evan. Of all the people he could have been partnered with, he was partnered with his best friend, and he couldn’t be happier. He began to nod off as the man in front spoke, snapping him awake.

 

“The buses have arrived, so if you would all please follow me,” The man instructed, the group rising in unison. Jonathan fell into the back of the group with his friends, who were pushing at one another at the moment.

 

“So you’re a Shadow,” Jonathan jumped to see Carla besides him.

 

“Darling you scare me, you know that, right?” He laughed, punching her on the arm. She laughed and returned the favor. “And yeah, I’m a Shadow, but so is Evan, Jack, and Mark.” He commented, earning a shrug from Craig. He was about to hear something but Jonathan heard yelling behind him and froze.

 

“Jonathan Dennis! What do you think you’re doing?” He heard a woman yell, and at the moment, only two words could come to mind.

 

“Oh shit,”


	2. Identities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added detail, rarity of the Magics are 1-6, 1 being the rarest:
> 
> 1) Dark  
> 2) Water  
> 3) Air  
> 4) Body  
> 5) Fire  
> 6) Earth

“You can’t go with them!” Jonathan’s stepdad growled, attempting to grab his arm. He felt Evan’s magic beginning to unravel besides him. He needed to end this, and fast. He turned to Evan sadly.

 

“Go to the bus and save me a seat,” he nodded to the bus, the man nodding and walking towards the bus warily. He turned to his parents in frustration, “you don’t understand though! If I don’t go with them, I will be picked up by a necromancer and go dark, especially with my powers!” He argued, running his hands through his now messy hair. His mother shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I don’t believe you have powers, only God has powers! Anyone else is damned! Besides, what do you mean by your powers?” She gritted her teeth, her faced revealing obvious concern.

 

“Mom I’m a shadow, and if I don’t go my powers will become more powerful and reckless until I hurt someone, and I can’t have that happen to you,” he begged her, shaking his head. He bit his lip before stepping backwards, “I’m sorry mom but I have to go, or else I’ll never get the chance again,” and with that he turned around, walking towards the bus the ‘School of Magic’ had brought for them. He felt his stepfather reach for his arm and the next thing he knew he was on the bus next to Evan. “The fuck!” He exclaimed, staring at his squad who was currently sitting around him. They, too, were also staring at him.

 

“How did you learn to shadow travel? That quickly?” Evan asked as the bus started to pull away, which gave Jonathan perfect view of his parents. His mom was freaking out crying while his stepfather was on the phone, probably talking to the police who would shoot them down because if a child has magic, they must be sent away to learn them. Jonathan sighed and looked down, fidgeting with his hands. He was scared if he did get caught though. His parents would probably take him home and make him a choir boy and drink holy water for a week. He felt Evan tap him and jumped, startled. “Sorry, I have no clue really,” he said quickly, smiling. Evan gave him a look before speaking.

 

“I know you, you’re overthinking again, aren’t you,” Evan gave him the all knowing look, causing him to roll his eyes.

 

“Ugh, I hate that you know me Vanoss,” he called his friend the name jokingly before sobering his humor up and continuing, “I’m scared of what my parents will do if they manage to get me back. Knowing them they would call a poltergeist or something,” he laughed. Evan chuckled, placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort him.

 

“Hey Jay, it’s ok. They’ll realize that you need to go to this place and forgive you,” he smiled, rubbing the man’s shoulder. Jonathan felt a tear roll down his cheek as he rested his head on the man’s shoulder.

 

“I wish they had accepted you,” Jonathan sighed sadly, nestling deeper into Evan as he continued, “they would have really liked you.” Evan had managed to hide his sexuality for a while, even from Jonathan, who had an incredible gaydar. He and his entire family found out after Evan’s boyfriend at the time came up to Evan after an awards ceremony and kissed him, calling him ‘babe’. Evan broke up with the other man immediately, saying he wasn’t quite ready for a relationship, which Jonathan knew was a complete lie. The guy was completely annoying anyways. Even though they broke up, Jonathan had to admit, he was upset that Evan never told him. Evan explained in return that he was scared Jonathan wouldn’t accept him, which he understood completely. Many people thought he was a homophob because of his parents, but in all honesty he was the complete opposite. He himself was bi like Evan, but he still hadn’t come out of the closet. He wanted to tell Evan but he was scared his best friend would think he was trying to come on to him, saying how close they were. He cleared his throat and looked Evan in the eyes. “I have a reason why they probably would have liked me to leave though, or to take me back and put me in a Christian collage” he chuckled, causing Evan to look at him in concern.

 

“You’re gay, or bi, or pan,” he heard Craig say from the back seat, causing the two to shoot up in alarm. Jonathan looked at him in disbelief, which caused Evan to look at him in mild shock. Evan looked back between both Craig and the stuttering Jonathan in confusion.

 

“The second one,” Jonathan stuttered, “wait, how did you know?” Which caused Craig to crack up.

 

“I guessed!” The man admitted, which caused the eavesdropping group to laugh.Jonathan flustered and buried his head into his hands, which caused even Evan to laugh.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!” Evan punched the man’s shoulder, causing Jonathan to sigh. Evan was actually ok with it, which surprised him.

 

“I’m gonna get some sleep,” Jonathan smiled, leaning on Evan. Evan shuffled so Jonathan could rest more comfortably on his shoulder.

 

“Of all the places, you choose my shoulder to sleep on,” Evan laughed, yet pulling the man closer to him, gently rubbing his hand through Jonathan’s hair. There he was, back to their normal friendship. Evan usually messed with him before making a kind gesture that made Jonathan giggle or smile every time. This time was no different, if anything a usually whenever they went on a school trip or something along those lines. Jonathan’s eyes slowly fluttered shut as he fell asleep on Evan’s shoulder in a peaceful bliss.

 

———————

 

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead,” he heard a voice whisper to him sweetly, causing him to stir. He looked sleepily at Evan, who was smiling. “We’re here,” Evan explained simply as Jonathan lifted his head off of Evan’s shoulder and cracked his sore neck. Evan stood, putting out his hand to help Jonathan.

 

“What a gentleman,” Jonathan joked as Evan pulled him up rolling his eyes.

 

“Ha ha, only for pretty ladies like you,” he shot back, causing Jonathan to gasp.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” He mocked, putting his hand to his mouth like an embarrassed teenage girl.

 

Evan winked, “the prettiest, now come on darling,” which caused Jonathan to finally break down into his crazed laughter he was loved for as he finally let go of Evan’s hand and began towards the exit of the bus behind Evan. There the man stood with the group, waiting for everyone to exit. The outside was dark, probably just past the sunset. The stars were just beginning to come out, which made Jonathan smile. He loved the stars, how they shined like diamonds.

 

“Follow me!” The man stated cheerily as he started off towards the dimly lit path. Jonathan slowly followed the group, dully noting the man’s comments about the history of the building as he walked them towards what looked like the dorms. “Since you guys are early, I’ll let y’all to the dorms. You guys can get some sleep for tomorrow.” The man grouped together everyone before speaking again. “So here’s the roommates,” The man started as he pulled open his phone. “We’ll start with the shadows because there are so few of y’all,” Jonathan and the other “shadows” looked at him in confusion. “Oh, I forgot you guys don’t know the “terminology” quite yet,” he chuckled. “The Water Magics are called Mermaids, Fire Magics are Phoenixes, Body Magics are Jokers, Earth Magics are Nymphs, Air Magics are Pegasi, and Dark Magics, since you guys usually have multiple Magics and it’s hard to group you, are called Shadows.” The group looked at him with interest. “Yes, you,” the man pointed to a Body Magic who was raising her hand.

 

“What are specific Dark Magics called?” She asked innocently, half of the guys turning and drooling like dogs. Jonathan rolled his eyes as the man answered.

 

“Well, normal Darks are shadows, Dark and Body are usually either Siren for hypnosis or whatever animal they choose first if they are a shape shifter,” Jonathan looked at Evan, who was staring intently at the man in front of them.

 

“So, owl?” Jonathan whispered, earning a sharp nudge from Evan. Jonathan held in a laugh as the man continued.

 

“Earth and Dark are usually called Ivy, with some variation,” The group looked at Jack as he continued, “Fire and Dark are usually Dragons,” the group shifted their glance to Mark, “Air and Dark are Ghosts, and normal Darks are called Shades,” Jonathan sat, frozen. He slowly raised his shaky hand, the man staring at him in confusion. “Last question,” he stated quickly before calling on Jonathan.

 

“What about Dark and Water?” Jonathan asked, the man freezing.

 

“We haven’t had on of those in a thousand years...” the man trailed off, looking at him in interest. “Well I’ll be damned, I’m lucky enough to have met one,” The man chuckled, dipping his head slightly. “The pleasure is mine,” the man smiled before finally shifting his gaze back to his phone. “As stated, we’ll start with the Shadows because there are usually very few of you,” The man stretched his arms quickly before continuing. “Suite A1, room 1, Mark Fischbach and Evan Fong,” The two stepped forwards, nodding to one another. Someone in the back yelled ‘Asian power,’ causing the group to giggle. The man rolled his eyes as he handed the two necklaces. “These will allow you into both your suite and your room, as well as allow you into your respected Magic areas, practice rooms, workout rooms, rec rooms, and most importantly, the dining hall.” The man stated, pointing in a certain direction. “That’s where the male dorms are,” he then pointed in the opposite direction, “and there’s where the female dorms are,” the man looked back at his phone. “Suite A1, room 2, Sean McLoughlin and Jonathan Dennis,” the two smirked as they grabbed the necklaces from the man with quick ‘Thank you’s’ before heading off to their rooms.

 

“This place is so cool!” He heard Jack laugh, causing him to chuckle in agreement. Jonathan examined the necklace closer while Jack rambled, Jonathan tracing the stone attached in detail. It was a black stone, most likely polished obsidian with blue veins that looked like sapphire. It left blue lines along the ground where reflections shone off of it. Jonathan almost ran into a wall when Jack grabbed his shoulder. “Come In you goof!” Jonathan laughed as he grabbed Jonathan’s wrist and dragged him to the door. The two opened the door and were surprised to see that their suite was the first on the right. The two smirked as they opened the door. The room was quite large and comfortable, with a kitchen and a decent sized living room, as well as a closed off bathroom and two other doors. Both Jonathan and Jack walked to their door and tried the handle, the door making an unlocking sound before opening smoothly. They two walked in and turned of the lights in shock. Their beds were already made with their own sheets. “They even remembered my little pillow!” Jack exclaimed as he held a little green eye with a blue iris. It was cool, Jonathan had to admit. Jack’s bed was on the left side so Jonathan walked to the right. He found his small teddy bear Evan had given him during third grade and smiled, hugging the toy close to his chest. Jonathan stood and walked quietly to his closest, gasping as he saw what was inside.

 

“They graves all of my favorite clothes, they even found my mask,” Jonathan stated plainly as he pulled out a broken Jason styled hockey mask. One of the edges were broken near his mouth so his mouth could be seen and his eyes could be seen through the respective holes, but other then that, everything was covered. Jonathan smirked when he also saw his blue hoodie along with various pastel shirts, a few black and white tank tops, his black converses, (because he was already wearing his blue ones) jeans ranging from blacks to blues to white, and a couple of flower crowns. Jonathan sighed contently before closing the closet doors. He opened one of the chest doors that stood beside it to reveal various pajamas, sweatpants, and graphic tee shirts. Jonathan stuck his fists in the air victoriously as Jack walked over.

 

“Oh thank God they remembered the comfortable clothes,” Jack laughed as he opened his own chest drawers. There was a knock on the open door and the two looked over to see the Asians leaning on either side of the doorframe.

 

“Hey guys,” Jack smiled, Jonathan waving at the two. “Wanna come in?” Jack asked, smiling. Evan walked in first, Mark following closely behind. Evan looked as Jonathan before instantly springing onto the bed, pulling a small toy up.

 

“You still have this?” Evan asked in disbelief, causing Jonathan to swipe at the man. Evan laughed gently before setting it back down and sitting on the bed. “Cute,” he commented before yawning. The man was still in his clothes and Jonathan smiled sleepily.

 

“You should probably get some sleep, we’re all tired right now,” Evan nodded in agreement before standing and stretching, Jonathan jumping when he heard multiple cracks . Evan chuckled and rubbed Jonathan’s head. “Goodnight Ev,” Jonathan smiled, which caused Evan to return the favor.

 

“Night Jay,” Jonathan continued, which caused Jonathan to smile even harder. Jonathan watched as Evan walked out before returning his glance to Jack. Jack wiggled his eyebrows before grabbing his clothes. Jonathan threw a pillow at him, causing the man to laugh. Jonathan had the really good feeling he was going to like his roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML I GUESS YALL REALLY LIKE THIS FIC OK THEN I DIDNT EXPECT THIS LMAO


	3. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So magic level is also a thing, 1 being the weakest and 10 being the strongest. It just shows how naturally the power comes to you and how powerful your magic is. A 1 can be as powerful as a 10, but only for a moment while a 10 can hold that power without trying. The strongest magic ever recorded was a 10.

Jonathan woke to a ball of feathers tickling his face. He leaned his head back as his eyelids fluttered open to see an owl with dark yellow eyes staring into his own sky blues. “What the fuck,” he groaned as he rubbed his eyes, exhaustion coming over him in waves. He sat up as yesterday’s events poured over him like an opened dam. It took him a moment to realize that the animal on his bed was Evan, and he smiled at the creature as he reached up to pet his head. “So you finally are able to turn into a full animal, huh?” The small animal cooed in agreement, Jonathan picking up the small thing and putting the owl on his shoulder. “Have you eaten yet?” He asked Evan, who shook his head. Jonathan smiled and swung his legsover the side of the bed and stood. He quietly crept out of the room, realizing Jack was still asleep. He smiled when he was Mark sitting tiredly at the island. “Did you send him in to wake me up?” Mark looked up before nodding with hazy eyes. Jonathan chuckled before pouring himself a cup of coffee. He reached over for the creamer as Evan floated of his shoulder and transformed into his human self. Thank god he at least had pants as the man stood, stretching. Jonathan had to admit, the man was extremely ripped, but what made him even more beautiful were the random feathers sprinkled around his body, especially in his hair. That was the first time he had managed to change back efficiently. His dark yellow eyes shone happily, causing Jonathan to smile. “Proud if you Ev,” Jonathan complemented Evan as he poured the man a cup as well.

 

“Thank you!” Evan smiled as Jonathan walked towards the door after a knock. Jonathan yawned, smoothing our the wrinkles of his clothes as he opened the door. There sat a white letter sealed with a scarlet wax seal, imprinted with the letter M. Jonathan popped of the seal as he walked towards the island. He leaned over as he began to read the letter, Evan resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder to read as well. “It’s just our schedule,” Evan grumbled as he stood, frowning.

 

“At least we’ll be together,” Jonathan noted, realizing there was only one schedule inside the letter. Jonathan looked at the time before freezing. They had to be outside to tour the building at 8:30, and it was 8:00. “We have to leave in thirty minutes,” he commented as he threw the letter at Evan while hurrying to his room. Evan sputtered as Jonathan rushed into the room. He shook Jack’s shoulders, startling the Irishman. “No time to explain, we have thirty minutes until we have to leave,” he said quickly, which caused Jonathan to shoot up in surprise. Jonathan approach his wardrobe, deciding on his pastel pink long sleeve with white jeans and his white flower crown. He dug around and cursed, getting the attention of the green haired man. “They didn’t grab my pink shoes!” He hissed, jumping in surprise as something hit him in the back.

 

“These might fit,” the man behind him said as Jonathan turned around to see a pair of pink shoes in the ground. “I’m a size ten by the way,” Jonathan smiled and tried on the shoes.

 

“Were the same size!” Jonathan laughed, opening his closet to the man. “If you ever want to borrow mine, be my guest!” Jonathan smiled, earning a nod from Jack. Jonathan gave his appearance one final look in the mirror the two shared, ruffling his blue hair and fixing his flower crown before stepping out of the room. He turned to see Mark, who was smiling. He smiled at Mark, beginning to say something when he heard a low whistle behind him. He turned to see Evan, who was wearing a normal, worn pair of jeans with a black v-neck. Jonathan felt his cheeks flush up as he turned away from the man.

 

“I hate you,” he muttered to the man. Evan chuckled in response as Jack walked out. The four looked between one another before Jonathan clasped and rubbed his hands together. “So! Let’s go out?” He chuckled, the group nodding in return. The group walked towards the door, sliding out and towards the exit. The four found a bench, Mark and Evan deciding to stand while Jack and Jonathan took the seat. Jonathan was about to say something when he saw a man beginning to walk up. “Um, hello?” Jonathan looked at the man in a good, who was watching the group quietly.

 

“I’m Luke, that’s Ryan. He’s a Dark and a Body, I’m just a Dark. We’re both Betas,” the man pointed at the bunny who was hopping along side him. “We were both told that the Darks met here,” the man chuckled nervously, Ryan nodding in agreement. Like picked up the bunny and pet him behind the ears as Evan transformed into an owl.

 

“You’re not the only one with a pet,” Jonathan winked at Luke, earning a peck from the owl in the process. “You bastard!” He hissed as he ruffled Evan’s feathers. The owl screeched in return before nuzzling closer to the man. Jonathan smiled before smoothing the feathers.

 

“Wow, you guys are actually a bigger class,” the group jumped to see a man emerging from the shadows. “Now don’t be alarmed,” the man reassured them quickly, “I will not harm you guys. My name is Marcel,” the group stared at the man, confused. “I’m your teacher for Dark Magic,” the man smiled, the group nodding in understanding. “So, I’ll explain some things as we go,” The man said quickly as he started walking. The group looked between one another before rushing forwards to catch up with the man. “I would shadow travel to show all of you around, but I don’t want to loose any of you in the void.”

 

Jack raised his hand, the man turning and nodding to him. “What’s the void?” Jack asked, confusion written clearly across the groups face. The man looked between the group, his face grim.

 

“I’ll tell you about it when we get to the classroom,” the man explained as he reached a door. He opened it, gesturing to the group to walk in. They walked through the hallways. They gave Jonathan a collage feel, something he actually liked. He felt a pair of claws grip his shoulder as he nonchalantly reached up to pet the owl. The owl cooed nervously on his shoulder, nestling closer to his face.

 

“You’re supposed to be the alpha,” Jonathan remarked to the owl, causing the man to flutter off and tuck and roll as he changed back. Jonathan watched in amusement as Evan stood, hair mixed with feathers.

 

“You’re right, I am the alpha, so you’re my chauffeur.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, shoving the man slightly. Evan gave him a look before smirking, “I mean you could be my bitch instead,” Jonathan froze. He paled before the color returning to his cheeks in a solid wave.

 

“I hate you!” Jonathan yelled, flustered. He shoved the man away, who was currently laughing his ass off. The group was chuckling along, which made Jonathan blush even harder. “Stop it,” he begged slightly, pulling on Evan’s arm. Evan looked at him and rolled his eyes before kissing the man’s forehead. Jonathan felt his cheeks grow even pinker as he gently pulled away from Evan, walking with his head down. “Love you Ev,” he muttered quietly, the man grabbing his hand in return. That was how he said it back, with a sweet and small gesture that made both of them happy.

 

“In here,” Marcel rolled his eyes to the groups antics before guiding them in. “Take a seat and I will tell you what the void is,” the group walked into the classroom, flocking the center of the larger classroom. It was lit mainly by the large windows, a little help given by the florescent lights overhead. “Ok,” Marcel placed his hands on the desk, the group turning their attention to him. Jonathan had found Evan’s hand from under the table and grasped it, nervous. ‘It’s ok,’ Evan mouthed to him, Jonathan nodding in return. “So the void. The void is a place in this world where the shadows exist. This is a place only Shadows know, hence our names. Every time you shadow travel, you pass through the void to get to your next destination. The thing about the void, though, is that it wears on your body. That’s why many people less then the power level of 7 who are Darks usually die. Darks 7 and above form alternate beings who take the brunt of the blow when passing through shadows, do I didn’t shadow travel because I didn’t know your power levels.” Marcel sighed before looking among the group. “Put out your hands,” he said tiredly to the group, Jonathan watching as the others complied. He was on the opposite end of where Marcel walked too. Marcel gently touched Luke’s hand before stopping. “Dark magic, level 8,” he continued onto Ryan, “Dark, 7, Body, 6,” then Mark, “Dark, 9, Fire, 7,” after him Jack, “Dark, 8, Earth, 9,” and then Evan. “Wow, 9 for both, impressive,” Jonathan rolled his eyes as Evan grinned, pride shining clearly on his face. He watched as Marcel placed his hands on top of his own. He felt some of his energy draw slightly away as Marcel jumped away from him, almost like the man had been shocked.

 

“What’s wrong,” Jonathan whispered, nervous. Since his powers were so late to bloom he was scared it effected him and he would only be a 1, maybe a 2.

 

“You’re, you’re a 10,” The man stuttered, Jonathan staring at him in disbelief, “in both,” Jonathan’s jaw dropped. There was no way in hell that he had that power level. “You’re the most powerful Magic I’ve ever met. For Gods sake you may actually be more powerful then a 10, I wouldn’t know because I’ve never met a 10 before.” Marcel stables himself with the desk before looking at Jonathan’s shock. “How powerful is your alt?” Marcel asked, shaking. Jonathan looked at him, cluelessly. ”I’m going to take out your alternate personality, ok?” Jonathan nodded as Marcel placed his hand on his shoulder and practically grabbed and pulled something out of him. It felt like part of his soul leave his body as he looked in front of himself. There a man with navy hair and eyes stood, grinning.

 

“I͘͘̕t̴͞ ̢̧́͠͠f̨̨̢̧e̷̷̴͘e̵͞͠l̕̕͝s͏̴̀͢ ̸̛́́͘g̸͝͞o͏̵̴̛́ơ͞d̨́̕͢ ͢͝t̛ò̶͟͠͠ ͏̕҉͘͏b̀҉̸̶e̶̢ ̶̴̵̀f̀̕r̡͠҉͝e̵̷̛͜͞e̵҉͠!͘҉̡͘͜” The man smiled as he put out a hand. he sounded demonic, but his tone of voice was friendly, which confused the shit out of Jonathan. “H̶̨͏͏í̡͡!̸̢̀͏ ̧̧́͟͝Í̀͢͞’̡͠͏͏m͏͏̧ ͏̸̨D̴͝҉͟ȩ̷̶̨̀ĺ̶̷͝i̸̢͘͟͢ŕ͘͟͢͏i͏̶̀́o͘͠u̶͜͞s̵̨̀͘,̷͟͝ ̡̀ý͠ơ̧ú̸̕͟͞r̷̡͢ ̴͘͜͞d̴̢̛҉a҉͘҉̴͠r͠k͘͜ ̵̛p͢͜è͘͠͏r͘̕s̡̕͜o̶̵̶̧͝ń̴̨̀á̶͡l̷i͏̧͜t̡y̵̕͢!̶̛͠” The man said friendly, and Jonathan swore he almost passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii, sorry this was lateeee


	4. Fears

Jonathan sat quietly in one of the practice fields. The trees around the field had just bloomed pink flowers, Jonathan guessing the trees were cherry blossoms. They were a great touch the the buildings that were sprinkled in vines. The classrooms and the actual rooms themselves looked like a college, but the wear and tear reminded Jonathan that it was originally a closed down college that no one cared about, just like them. Abandoned until people were forced to see them as equals. The sweet aroma surrounded him as he thought about what had unfolded since he had arrived. It had been a week since he had met his alternate personality, and he had to admit, he was really cool. Delirious would often give him advice and energy to cast more complex and intense spells, which put him ahead of most of the people in his classes. The only person he couldn't beat was Evan, who also had a powerful alternate. His alternate was named Rynx, who was obsessed with sounds and music. Both Jonathan and Evan often studied together, Evan sometimes going off on his own to do some extra work in his other classes. Jonathan sighed before summoning a ball of water, something he caught on to extremely quickly. He soon began to spin it around, watching as the color began to turn a dark blue. He smirked at the concoction floating above his hands. The poison was bubbling gently, looking like a dark blue soda. He looked over the floating ball of liquid to see Evan walking towards him with the others in tow. It had been forever since he had seen the others. He saw Smitty and John in his water class, and he had Jack (gotta love the Irish ball of love), Mark (his favorite Asian), and Evan (his favorite Canasian and person in general) as his roommates, but that was it. Jonathan spotted another old friend and jumped up in shock. It was someone only Evan knew, but the others already seemed comfortable with her. She was sent to the school a year ago, but she looked no different. "Chloe!" Jonathan exclaimed as he rushed towards the girl, who smiled and opened her arms in return.

 

"Hey Jay," the girl smirked and ruffled Jonathan's hair. "I didn't know you were also a magic until Evan found me and told me that you all were meeting up here," Jonathan looked at Evan thankfully, who nodded in return. Jonathan sat back down, Evan taking his left and Chloe, his right. He began to work on his magic as Chloe spoke. "So when I got here, I found out I was a Body and Dark with a magic level of an eight. I was told I was an alpha," she smiled proudly, Jonathan giggling. "What?" Evan and Jonathan shared a knowing look, laughing as Chloe slowly became more and more confused.

 

"I'm the exact same except I'm a nine in both," Jonathan froze when Evan spoke. His voice seemed different, more seductive. Evan caught Jonathan's eye and started laughing again. "They said I'm extremely good with sounds and hypnotism, so my voice has slowly started changing because of it," Jonathan felt his cheeks slowly turn red as he shook his head. "Has it changed that much," Evan asked, concern defined in his voice. Jonathan's eyes widened as he started stuttering, waving his hands in alarm.

 

"No, no no no no no," Jonathan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "your voice just surprised me, that's all. It sounds good," he smiled, sighing when Evan relaxed. "Oh yeah, and they said I'm higher then a ten," the smaller conversations of the group died, everyone staring at Jonathan. He bit his lip, the feeling of eyes digging into his soul. He had talked to the headmaster recently who confirmed Marcel's suspicions, and since he had become basically a toy for Marcel to see what other tricks he knew. Sure, it was kinda annoying, but it also pushed his magic and made him stronger. He stretched, smiling as his back cracked before laying his head on Evan’s thigh. He was tired, rubbing his eyes before finally thinking of something to say. “Don’t worry, I was basically a science experiment for the past week,” he chuckled before continuing, “it’s not like I’m evil, I’m not in the hands of a necromancer.” He could feel the group collectively relax, all except for Evan, who instead seemed to tense up. “You ok Ev?” Jonathan reached up, holding the man’s hand. Evan slowly brushed his thumb over Jonathan’s but sat still, watching someone in the distance. Jonathan was tempted to call the man’s name but was cut off by the sound of another man speaking nearby.

 

“Hey, What are you doing here?” A man asked, causing the group to turn. Before anyone could say anything he felt his body lift into the air and launch away from the group. He saw another group staring at them and grimaced. It was a group of second and third years, each with a twisted grin on their faces. Jonathan bit his lip, grasping the grass between his fists. ‘P̷l͢͡e͏̸̢a͜s̵͟è̴͟͠’ he heard Delirious beg, but shook his head. “What are you, a bitch? Can’t even get up?” Jonathan growled, feeling a foot on his back. “Too much of a pussy to even say anything?” Jonathan was struggling to keep control, his internal battle taking all of his attention. He didn’t even realize that he was being lifted into the air again until a fist connected with his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

 

“It’s o̸n̶” He growled, the grass around his hands dying. He could see the dark blue aura growing around his hands as he stood fully, neck cracking as he stared the men in the eyes. He put out his hand, giggling before licking his lips. Oh, what he wanted to do to these boys. He felt hand around his body and watched as Evan stood in front of him, sending the group away before sighing. Jonathan stumbled to the ground, Brock catching him.

 

“I’ve got you,” Brock sighed, rubbing Jonathan’s shoulder. He was grateful for the man, calling him mom at times. But he wasn’t really thinking about that at the moment. He was annoyed, even upset at the Asian who had just gotten in his way.

 

He stood, thanking Brock before storming towards Evan. He pushed Evan, which caused the man to stumble back in surprise. “What the hell Evan!” Jonathan hissed, pushing Evan again. The man turned to him, sadness in his eyes.

 

“What do you mean ‘what the hell’? You need to stop!” Evan grabbed Jonathan’s wrist, stopping the man from shoving him again. Jonathan felt weak as Evan pushed him to the ground. He always felt weak around Evan, never strong enough, fast enough. He hated when the man fought his battles, it emphasized that the man would always be stronger and better then he was. He tried to push against Evan’s hands, growling in anger when he couldn’t. “Jonathan! What’s wrong with you!” Jonathan took the moment to twist his arms, causing Evan to fall and Jonathan to pin him instead.

 

“You always do this!” Jonathan stood up, starting to walk away, “you always fight my battles for me! Let me fight my own!” He clenched his fists, spinning when he felt someone grab his wrist again. He saw Evan and struggled to get away, anger growing in his stomach. Evan wouldn’t let go, no matter how much he struggled. He wanted to get away from the man because he didn’t want Evan to trip his alternate personality, he didn’t want to hurt Evan.

 

“Because you can’t!” Evan barked, both freezing when they realized what he said. “That’s not what I meant,” Evan began, Jonathan ripping his arm away from Evan’s grip.

 

“Oh yeah? Then what did you mean?” Jonathan snarled, hands shaking. Jonathan knew he said exactly what he meant. “Am I just your little poodle that you keep around to show off? I’m stronger then you think!” Jonathan ran his hand through his hair before turning his back to Evan.

 

“I do it because I’m scared for you! I don’t want you hurt!” Jonathan froze, turning back towards Evan. Jonathan creased his brow, looking at the man, unsure of how to feel. He felt his heart sink, he was angry at the man but couldn’t stay that way. Evan’s voice wasn’t helping either. It was addictive and seductive, even worse when Evan was angry. He just wanted to submit to Evan’s every command, and he didn’t know why. Evan was always there for him, through thick and thin, but at the same time he couldn’t deal with Evan treating him like at pet anymore.

 

“You already hurt me,” he said, tone dead and serious. With that he turned and walked towards the exit of the recreational field, smiling gently when he saw Craig next to him. “Hey Craig,” Jonathan felt the man put an arm around his shoulders.

 

“Hey, wanna watch some movies in my room?” Craig smiled, Jonathan nodding as the two walked off.

 

———————

 

“What was that Evan!” Tyler growled, shaking the man’s shoulders. It took that to shake Evan out of his trance. Evan felt terrible, guilting creeping up through his gut. Jonathan, his best friend for the past ten years, just left him, standing there. Jonathan was his favorite friend, his closest ally, so him leaving crushed his heart into pieces. He just wanted Jonathan safe but he overstepped his boundary to the point where he was hurting Jonathan. At the same time, he couldn’t help himself. Something about seeing the man in trouble set something off and he couldn’t help but try to protect the man. He tried to get the danger as far from Jonathan as possible, not caring about the risks. He stumbled, catching himself on Brian. “Evan, are you ok?” Tyler was immediately next to him, along with the others.

 

“I shouldn’t have done that, I’m such a dick,” he whispered, sitting on the ground. He felt ashamed, disappointed running hot in his veins like lava. “I hurt him, I hurt my best friend. Now he hates me,” Evan groaned, running his hands through his hair, stressed. His best friend, the one who’s been with him through thick and thin. His best friend.

 

“Then apologize!” Brock stated simply, moving his hands so viciously that Evan swore he was from New Jersey. “Tell him that wasn’t what you meant and that you know he can handle himself! You made a mistake because you were scared that Jonathan was going to get hurt because he’s your best friend and you underestimated him! Is that not the truth?” Evan nodded, taking Brock’s hand as he stood. Evan sighed, yawning before looking between the others.

 

“Thank you so much guys, I’m so sorry,” Evan sighed sadly, biting his lip. He felt terrible, his guilt still building up in his stomach.

 

“Trust us, we’ve know Jonathan too, and we know he’s a nice kid. Just help him see that.” Chloe put her hand on Evan’s shoulder reassuringly, Evan placing his hand over hers.

 

“Go get some sleep, we’ll see you when we can,” Smitty smiled, patting his back. Evan smiled tiredly in return before turning towards Jack and Mark.

 

“A, I better not hear any shit from you two,” the two chuckling before he continued, “and let’s go before you two decide to shadow travel without me and I get lost in the shadow realm ‘cause I’m alone.” Evan smirked before grabbing the two boys shoulders, disappearing from the over-world and into the shadows that already began to consume the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi? Long time no see guys?
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy
> 
> Also I’d love to see fan art for this ship, I feel like it would be really cool to see that


	5. Bonds

Jonathan sat quietly, waiting as Craig contacted the rest of the Omegas in their friend group. They were currently huddled in Brock and Craig’s room, the two just coming back from a visit from Jonathan’s own room. “You know he asked about you, right?” Jonathan but his lip, smiling sadly at the man. “We told him you were still mad at him and needed space, right?” Jonathan felt his eyes watering up as he nodded. “Hey, are you sure you’re ok?” Brock asked, Jonathan nodding as he felt the man’s hand land on his shoulder.

“I know he feels bad, I do too, but I’m tired of being put down and being shown off like a limited edition toy. I’m more then that, and I just wish he would see that,” Jonathan sighed, cracking his knuckles. It had become a nervous habit since he got there. He loved Evan to death, ever since the first day they met, and he would always love the man, but he needed a break. He needed to find out who he was, he couldn’t have Evan constantly trying to protect him from things that would happen anyways. In middle school Evan became popular and Jonathan was always picked on. He always felt like a burden to Evan, or that one day Evan would realize that he had better friends, but Evan stuck with him and protected him through middle and high school. Jonathan had allowed it because he wasn’t as strong or as fast as Evan, but now he could defend himself. “I let him believe I was weak and I took advantage of it. Now that I’m strong enough to take care of myself he’s still scared for me and it’s all my fault. I should’ve become stronger during school so I wouldn’t need protection from the world.” Jonathan hissed angrily, running his hands through his hair. Brock was about to say something but Craig spoke, who was currently turned around looking at something.

“It could be because of his nature,” Craig said over his shoulder, catching the twos attention, “I mean Tyler is the same with me right now, same as Mark to Jack and Smitty to John. The Alpha’s are becoming more dominant and are becoming protective over the Omegas who are the closest to them. I don’t think he wants to hurt you, he’s just going off instinct.” Jonathan gave the man a look, Craig grinning nervously.

“How do you know this?” Jonathan pressed the man, earning a forced laugh from Craig. The man was hiding something and Jonathan wasn’t letting it go that easily.

“What’s that on your shoulder?” Brock asked, Craig yelping as Brock pulled the collar of the man’s shirt. Craig switched to Carla, the shirt becoming looser so it was harder to see what looked like a bite mark between her shoulder and her neck. “Who claimed you?” Brock laughed as Carla flushed red. Both Jonathan and Brock knew it wouldn’t be long before a guy swooped up the shapeshifter, but neither Jonathan nor Brock weren’t expecting the person they said.

“Well, Tyler’s been really sweet to me recently and I just-“

“Tyler?!” The two exclaimed, looking between each other before looking back at Carla. She blushed deeper, the two standing up to hug her. “Hey, I’m happy for you,” Jonathan smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully but stepped back as John and Jack walked into the room.

“What did we miss?” John chuckled, taking a puff of his vape. For some reason Jonathan found that funny. John could make his own vapes when he was skilled enough with water, but until then he was stuck with using a machine to help him with it. Jonathan managed to suppress a giggle as John walked up to him, Jack in tow. The others were already dressed, Jonathan being the only one still in his pajamas. He had thirty minutes until he had to leave, but according to John, that was plenty of time. “Black sweatpants would look good,” John commented as he tossed Jonathan’s Adidas black sweatpants to him. Jonathan took of his pajamas and slipped silently into the soft pants. It had been a while since he had worn anything comfortable, so he was taking full advantage of it. John then tossed him a lavender long sleeve. “It makes your eyes stand out,” He promised as he Jonathan slipped his shirt off. He had just pulled the long sleeve over his head when jack threw a pair of matching shoes at him. Jonathan placed a shadow portal on the wall and on the ground in shock while diving out of the way, the shoes landing on the bed next to him.

“I didn’t know I could do that,” Jonathan forced a laugh, the group gawking at his stunt. To be honest, more and more weird things were happening to him. He was starting to pull of little stunts without being able to control them, but these “little” stunts were things even the grandmaster couldn’t do without using up all of his energy. John rolled his eyes before pulling out a tube of mascara.

“If you hurt me,” John growled, gently placing the brush against Jonathan’s lashes. Jonathan bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He was actually really enjoying this, being pampered like a queen was fun. Jonathan had already painted his nails baby blue, so he knew that adding makeup would leave an even stronger touch. “I’m just adding mascara and I little bit of highlight ,” John smiled to him and he dabbed his brush in the glittering powder. It looked like the sun hitting a fresh pile of snow, shining like golden diamonds lost in a land of white. Jonathan sat patiently as he allowed John to dust the powder onto his face. He knew that with just this little bit on, he could attract around half the school. He could pull guys, since most were Alphas and loved a cute Omega, and girls, because most of the girls he knew loved guys who actually took care of themselves, like doing their nails, makeup, and hair. “That looks good,” John smiled as he took a step back, examining what he had done. Carla smiled and grabbed the mirror that sat on the dresser.

“Call me Apollo because I am the sun god,” he smirked as he looked at the highlight on his cheeks. The others laughed in agreement, Jonathan using the moment to allow his eyes to find the clock. “We’ve got to go, now!” He exclaimed as he stood, grabbing his backpack. The others grabbed their belongings as well, rushing for the door. “Thanks y’all!” Jonathan cried over his shoulder as he sprinted down the hallway towards his class.

——————

Jonathan bit his lip as he reached the practice fields, which were the same size as soccer fields but instead the fields were made of dirt, not grass. The area around it was made of dirt, trees and spectators bench’s surrounding it. His class stood together with the Fire class, both groups shooting glares at the other. Jonathan felt bad for Mark, who was both Dark and Fire, but the man seemed to be comfortable. Jonathan looked at Jack, who smiled to him. They arrived at just the right time when Marcel spoke. “Hello everyone, for those who don’t know us I’m Marcel, I teach the Dark class, and that is Scotty, he teaches the Fire class. We’re here today to not only help you develop your powers, but in case you get into a fight, you need to learn how to defend yourselves. Today you will be partnered up with someone from your class so choose wisely because this person will be your partner for the rest of the time you are here.” Marcel smiled before stepping back with Scotty to watch the mayhem between the teens and young adults who wanted to be partnered with their friends.

“Jonathan,” Jonathan froze, feeling a hand land on his shoulder. He really wanted to turn around and push the man away, but at the same time he really wanted to hug him. Instead he settled for turning around to face him. “You, you look nice. I like your nails,” Evan smiled before sighing, scratching the back of his neck. “Listen, I-“ he began when he was cut off by Marcel, who was now standing next to them.

“You guys partners?” Marcel looked between the two, eyeing them both with curiosity. Evan looked at him, shrugging with a slight smirk. He was giving Jonathan the choice, and in all honesty, Jonathan already had his answer. He nodded towards the man, Marcel smiling in return. “Ok, I’m going to bind your Magic together. This means that not only will you both be stronger, but you can use one another’s powers, so Jonathan can use Body Magic and Evan can use Water. You will not be able to form another bond with anyone else, even if your partner dies. Do you both understand?” The two looked between each other and nodded. “Please hold one another’s right forearm with your right hands.” The two did as told, looking nervously at Marcel. They watched as dark yellow Magic swirled together with navy blue, wrapping up their arms and slowly turning white. Jonathan felt a new a new type of Magic flow through his veins. He looked at Evan in surprise, the man revealing the exact same reaction. “You two should be able to share thoughts and feelings as well,” The two looked at one another. It was almost as though Marcel had timed that perfectly because the minute he said it waves of regret and guilt came crashing over him like a storm. He looked at Evan with wide eyes, the man biting his lip in embarrassment. Jonathan was about to comfort the man when Scotty spoke.

“So who’s going first on your side?” Scotty asked, seeming to taunt Marcel. Marcel rolled his eyes before looking between Evan and Jonathan. ‘ _Should we?_ ’ Jonathan asked mentally, receiving a nod from Evan. The two then turned to Marcel in sink and nodded.

“Evan and Jonathan will go first,” Marcel smirked, the Fire class whispering in response. Rumors had already been thrown around about Jonathan’s power, but nobody knew what he looked like. Everyone expected someone tall and built, like a football player. They didn’t expect some sweet little kid with blue hair, but that could definitely be used to their advantage. Jonathan and Evan stepped onto the field, watching as two fire kids did the same. “You picked two Alpha tens?” Marcel noted, Jonathan and Evan grinning thankfully to their teacher. He was giving them information, something both of them needed. Scotty only nodded as his two students took their positions.

“Rules are simple! The point of a match is to knock out your opponent, not kill them. Once you knock out both members of the other team, you win! If you kill a member on the other team on purpose, you loose and are expelled. On accident, you just loose. Other then that, all things are on the table. Ready, fight!” Marcel exclaimed, Jonathan instantly creating a protective spell over both himself and Evan with a water barrier. Evan smirked to him before sending him a thought. ‘ _They’re both Fire, so you should have a pretty easy fight against them_ ,’ Jonathan nodded at the statement.

‘ _I have a plan, but it will probably fail_ ,’ he chuckled, Evan smiling to him like the old days. It made Jonathan’s heart flutter, causing him to smile. He missed this, their friendship, even if they were only away from each other for a day. ‘ _I’m going to send Water attacks at them, you sneak behind them and knock them out_ ,’ Evan nodded before disappearing into Jonathan’s shadow, the two Fire students warily looking around.

‘ _By the way, can we talk?_ ’ Evan asked, Jonathan rolling his eyes in response.

‘ _Right now, I’m the middle of a fight?_ ’ Jonathan responded, sarcasm thick as he sent a ball of ice towards one of he kids. They shot a fireball to counter it, Jonathan doing his best to hold in a knowing smirk.

‘ _Yes_ ,’ Evan replied, his answer strong and determined, which definitely caught Jonathan’s attention. He looked around in the empty area for Evan, knowing he wouldn’t be there, but still searching for the man. He was almost hit by a fireball because of it.

‘ _What is it, make it quick_ ,’ he sighed, jumping out of the way of another fireball.

‘ _Listen, I’m sorry for yesterday_ ,’ he began as he popped out of a shadow, leaping behind one of the guys and hitting them in the back of the head, knocking them out before disappearing back into the shadows. ‘ _These are tens?_ ’ Evan joked, earning a smile from Jonathan before continuing, ‘ _you’re my best friend and I’ve always wanted to keep you save and happy, and I’ve failed to recognize that you are your own person and don’t need someone constantly breathing down your neck. You’re now stronger then I am, and I need to learn that you don’t need to be protected anymore. If you want I will get out of your hair, but I promised you take me back I will be a better friend and always have your back, but not to the point where I don’t allow you to fight your own battles. I’m so sorry and I promise to be a better friend._ ’

Jonathan smiled, feeling his cheeks warm. ‘ _I got this, come back_ ,’ Jonathan smiled to himself as he launched a final water ball at the other man before grabbing a ball of darkness from his own shadow. “How do you like the Darkness?” Jonathan laughed as he tossed the ball at the man, who tried to counter it with a ring of fire. Jonathan threw a ball of black into the air and smiled when the area around them turned black except for a small ring of fire. Jonathan coated his skin in ice before running full speed at the man, a ball of ice in hand. He jumped over the fire, the skin of ice preventing him from burning himself as he crashed the ball of ice into the man’s head, the Fire student crashing to the ground. Jonathan sighed before sitting down, exhausted.

“You guys ok?” Jack asked as he helped Jonathan up, Jonathan watching as Mark did the same to Evan. The other class helped their classmates off the field. Marcel rushed to Evan and Jonathan in concern, reaching in his bag for two bars of food.

“You two did very well, eat this and you’ll be ok,” The boys nodded, gratefully grabbing the bars from his hands.

“I should have brought this up to you sooner,” Jonathan sighed as he turned so he could lean his head on Evan’s lap. He brushed his fingers against the soft grass before continuing. “I know that I’ve been weak and it’s my fault for not stepping up and becoming a stronger person. I relied on you too much and took your kindness for granted. You’re my best friend and will always be that, and the way I treated you was completely unfair. I promise to be a better friend as well. I accept your apology and hope we could have a better friendship in the future.” He looked up to see Evan smiling, slight blush on his cheeks. Jonathan felt Evan’s fingers in his hair and sighed, snuggling slightly deeper into Evan’s thigh. “I couldn’t have asked for a better friend,” Jonathan yawned, smiling sleepily at Evan.

“Neither could I,” Evan smiled back and Jonathan’s eyelids grew heavy, his mind still alive as his body forced him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!! Leave comments on any advice or ideas!! Love you all!!


	6. Splashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a lot of time to write this and I've been really busy. I'm so sorry if it doesn't flow. Also I'm going to take out Mark and Jack because they don't fit, I'm so sorry I love you guys I've just been extremely stressed and tired and it's been really hard to write. I love you guys so much and care about y'all! Thanks for all the support!!

“Please?” Jonathan begged, resting his arms along the edge of the pool. The group had decided to spend their first Saturday together by going to the pool, which was a good idea, saying they were the only group of first years there. Jonathan had become extremely popular since the discovery of his powers, every first year wanting to either suck his dick or kill him. Jonathan sat in the water, kicking his legs so his body would float towards the surface. Ever since he got their he had started eating healthier and working out more, which had already caused him to gain weight in a good way. He had already become more then just a stick figure. Instead, he was a stick figure with a little lean meat on his bones. He could also tell he was gaining muscle because wrestling with Evan had become easier. Maybe it was also because he could catch some of Evan’s random thoughts and ideas. It could also be that, for some reason, they had been more “in sync”, the two moving and speaking in perfect harmony. But Jonathan believed it was mostly because of his strength, he was kind of narcissistic anyways. Jonathan rolled his eyes before pulling himself out of the water. He brushed his hair back, smiling as the cool drops slid down his face. He looked over at the group of guys who were sitting along the seats of the poolside. Jonathan looked among his friends with a soft smile. Jack and Mark weren’t with them, the two finding another group to hang out with. If anything, they had been removed from the group, which was both a good and bad thing. They never really fit it in but they were still friends. Aside from those two being gone, everyone else was there, including a few more.

“Come over here you cunt!” Luke smiled, who was sitting next between their newer friend Anthony and Evan, who was chatting away with Marcel, their teacher. Jonathan smiled before squeezing between Evan and Luke, both crying out in compliant. Like had recently joined the group, but had become instant friends with Jonathan from the beginning. Jonathan felt a wicked grin cross his face as he shook the water out of his hair, the two boys yelling even louder as well as some others in the group joining in with the complaints. Jonathan was slightly surprised to see four out of the six teachers in the group, but after realizing they were only a hundred years older then they were, which was approximately one year in human years, they were considerably young and alive. If anything, they were a great addition to the group. He smiled as he looked around the group. From his right to his left was Luke, Lui (the Body teacher), Brian, Tyler, Craig, Smitty, Brock, Nogla (the Earth teacher), John, Scotty, Ryan, Chloe, Anthony, Marcel, and Evan. Jonathan smirked between both Luke and Evan, the two staring at the blue haired man.

“Come on! We came to the pool to swim! Let’s do that!” His voice echoed gently across the water and against the concrete walls that enclosed the pool. Even though it was mid-June Jonathan preferred the indoor pool, since it was cooler and wouldn’t burn his pale, freckled skin to death. The group groaned, pout growing on his face. He earned a look from Brock, causing him to smile. “Please Mommmmm?” He begged, gently tugging on the man’s arm. Brock rolled his eyes, giving Smitty a look before following the smaller yet dangerous man. “Evan-” he barely managed to finish his question, turning around, before he felt two strong hands gripping his waist and lifting him up into the air. He managed an ineligible strand of words as the man jumped with Jonathan thrown over his shoulder into the water. Jonathan felt the cool water enclose his body but the faint touch of the man’s hands still dancing across his hips. He opened his eyes to find himself face to face with Evan, who was grinning brightly under the water. He took advantage of the moment to look the Canasian over. Evan's originally loose shirt was floating upwards gently, revealing toned abs that would make anyone swoon. Jonathan smiled before for forming a bubble of air around his face, as well as creating one around Evan’s.

‘ _Where’d you learn that?’_ He heard Evan’s voice bounce sweetly in his head, causing him to smile. Even though he wasn’t speaking, Jonathan could hear the curiosity in Evan’s voice. Recently Evan had been growing, and not in weight. He was as tall as Jonathan, which kind of scared him. Jonathan used to be able to at least rest his elbow comfortably on Evan’s shoulder, but now the two had to fight over who rested on who’s shoulder. Jonathan gently pushed the man underwater, unsure of how strong the bubbles were.

‘ _It’s a trick I’ll show you soon_ ,’ Jonathan winked, smiling. Since they had created their Magic bond, the two being able to share Magic ever since. Jonathan was beginning to feel the effects of Evan’s Magic, saying that last night he accidentally turned into a raccoon and scared Evan half to death.

_**~** _

_**“Jonathan! Where did you go?”** _

_**"Coo?”** _

_**“Jonathan what the fuck? How are you a raccoon?”** _

_**“Coo,”** _

_**“Ok, can I pet you?”** _

_**“Coo!!”** _

_**~** _

Jonathan remembered falling asleep after that, waking up this morning as a human curled up with his head on Evan’s lap.

The two looked between one another before emerging from the water, the bubbles around their faces disappearing as they breached the surface of the eight foot zone in the middle of the pool. They were thankful for the pool having no lifeguard, because all of their friends were freaking out.

“We thought you drowned!” The two turned towards Tyler, who had already taken off his shirt to dive in after the two. Jonathan and Evan took a good look at the man before laughter.

——————————

Evan laughed along side Jonathan, cherishing the man’s maniacal laughter. Jonathan’s laugh was like a cold and a drug put together, addictive to listen to and easily contagious, the only cure being to laugh along with the man until it was over or you would realize that you missed out on the fun. He took another glance at Tyler and remembered why he was laughing so hard. There stood Tyler, with at least five bruises on his collarbone, which stood out prominently against the growing red on his chest. There was a prominent bite on his right shoulder, which surprised him the most. He hadn’t expected Tyler to be the type of person to get into a bond so quickly. “Craig take your shirt off!” He heard Jonathan yell beside him, Craig turning bright red. Evan watched, amused as Craig pulled off his shirt, mumbling to himself the entire time. Evan let out a high pitch laughter when he saw the multiple bite marks that decorated Craig’s shoulders and collarbone. Realization hit Evan in the face, the man redoubling in laughter. “My ship! It’s sailed!” Jonathan cried happily, Evan rolling in eyes in amusement at the man.

“Shut up Jon! We’re all waiting for our own ship!” Craig yelled, throwing his shoe at the man. Jonathan quickly pulled up a wall of water, slowing the shoe but not completely. Evan watched in both amusement but slight concern, for some reason, as the shoe bounced off his face. Evan instinctively swam over to Jonathan, placing a hand where the shoe hit his friend. He wiped his thumb over the red spot that had formed on his friends cheek.

"You ok?" Evan whispered, fingers lingering moments longer then they should have, but Jonathan didn't seem to mind. Instead the white boy in front of him leaned into the touch, nodding into Evan's hand. Evan couldn't help but stare at the man in front of him, taking in every last feature. The splash of freckles that covered his cheeks gave the boy a more innocent look, electric blue, rounded eyes also helping to seal that deal. He had bright cherry lips, probably from the mans habit of biting them so often. His pierced ears had seemed more pointed recently, but at the same time, so did his own. Jonathan's K-9s also seemed sharper, a trait Evan could definitely prove had happened to him due to the numerous cuts on his tongue. He allowed his eyes to drift downwards momentarily to see one of his favorite features about the man. Along Jonathan's shoulders were a trail of freckles, which always caused Evan to smile. When Jonathan was bigger and taller then he was, the two would play games where Evan would try to count them all and see how many new ones there were the next day. He avoided looking down, knowing that if he did, his heart would break all over again. Along Jonathan's stomach were long scars that took away from his flawless skin and beginning of abs. To him Jonathan still looked perfect, but seeing those scars always hurt him slightly. Jonathan never deserved to be hurt like that, but there was no way he could change it now, only to be there for his friend. Along Jonathan's shoulder was something Evan had never seen before, which made him freeze. "You have a tattoo?" Evan asked the older man in surprise, fingers tracing the small owl. Evan swam around to get a better look at the tattoo. It was a small owl wearing a top hat and sitting on top of a black and white magic wand. The tattoo was decorated in multiple blues and greens, which Evan had to admit was extremely pretty.

"What do you mean?" He watched as Jonathan turned towards his shoulder, looking at the tattoo in surprise. "I-I've never gotten a tattoo before! I don't know what it's from!" Jonathan looked slightly panicked, the emotional slowly flooding Evans senses. Evan forced himself to calm down, which had a visible effect on Jonathan. Ever since their Magic bond, their emotions were extremely dependent on the others, but Evan's seemed to be stronger then Jonathan's. He waited until Jonathan's breathing had finally slowed before smiling reassuringly to the blue haired man. Jonathan froze for a moment before diving under the water. Cool, soft hands were pressed against his stomach, causing him to flinch. He looked down to see Jonathan floating effortlessly in the water, searching Evan's skin. Evan rolled his eyes at the boys on the side who were catcalling him as Jonathan reached for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, handing it to Evan who held it in his hands as he treaded the water. He could begin to feel the comfortable burn in his muscles as Jonathan surfaced, smiling.

"I should at least take you out to dinner before you get so handsy," Evan winked at Jonathan, watching in amusement as a blush attacked his friend. "Aw, you're getting splotchy," Evan chuckled as he pointed out the red spots on Jonathan's chest, his best friend pushing at him lightly in return. He knew his friend got easily embarrassed and took total advantage of it. He smiled before getting to the important questions. "What got you so happy?" Evan asked the smaller man as he threw the wet shirt at his friends, who cried out in protest as the droplets from the shirt splattered onto them. He smirked before returning his attention to the giddy boy in front of him.

"You have a tattoo too!" He watched at the boy in interest as Jonathan slid around to his back, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder. "It's a blue and green tattoo of my hockey mask with a ring of water around it!" He exclaimed happily, which caught Evan off guard. How did both he and Jonathan have corresponding tattoos, even though neither of them remembered it. It occupied his thoughts for a moment longer until Jonathan shook his shoulders. "Did you hear what they asked?" Evan shook his head honestly, blush creeping into his cheeks. Jonathan rolled his eyes before repeating the question. "Do you want to have a chicken fight," Evan felt a smile cross his lips, pondering his answer before giving Jonathan a look he knew the group described as devious. He started swimming towards the shallow end, Jonathan in tow. Before Jonathan could even ask again Evan swam under the boy and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Hey!" Jonathan exclaimed, shocked. Evan just laughed as he watched the others get in.

"It's so god damn cold!" Tyler whined, grasping his forearms while shaking.

"Hey, you have Craig to warm you up," he heard Smitty chuckle from the background and laughed gently. Tyler rolled his eyes before disappearing in the water to allow Craig on his shoulder. Evan rolled his shoulders, Jonathan letting out a squeak and grasping Evan's head tightly.

"You ok up there?" Evan smiled as he looked up, and for a moment his heart fluttered. Jonathan was sitting with his head thrown back in laughter. Evan soaked up every second of it, but he didn't know why he couldn't look away. It was probably because he didn't want to loose his friend again.

"Yeah!" Jonathan replied cheerily, Evan grunting softly as Jonathan started to swing his legs. He sighed before looking over at Brock, who had Brian on his shoulders. Brock wiggled his eyebrows at Evan, causing Evan to return the favor. The two had been good friends for an extremely long time, and like their friendship, their inside jokes would never die. When they were in eighth grade both of the boys had a time where they questioned their sexuality, both liking guys who they thought were straight. They told each other about it and decided to put their crushes behind themselves. Of course those boys that they liked at the time were the ones who were currently on their own shoulders. They also had come to find out that the guys they had liked weren't as straight as they thought, and that kinda opened a door, at least for Brock it did. Evan was determined to not make that mistake, especially since the guy he had liked was his closest friend, but at the same time, it was impossible to not be infatuated with the elder.

"Alright! Who's ready!" John called from Smitty's shoulders, earning a laugh from the others. Without warning Tyler charged forwards towards Marcel, Scotty and Craig fighting on top of their partners shoulders. Evan held his ground as Brock and Brian crashed into them.

"Hold your ground doll!" He heard Jonathan call from his shoulders, causing him to blush slightly. He looked at Brock, who was laughing at the mans embarrassment. It didn't last long, however.

"Come on Brocky bear!" He heard Brian call to his partner, Evan exploding into laughter. Brock flushed red and stumbled, Jonathan and Evan taking advantage of the moment to take down the pair in front of them. They laughed as the two tumbled into the water, Brian squealing as he slipped off Brock's back and into the water. They looked around to see John and Smitty against Lui and Nogla, the group caught in an intense fight, Luke and Ryan who were circling around for Chloe and Anthony, and Tyler and Craig, who had just taken down Marcel and Scotty.

' _Surprise attack?_ ' He heard Jonathan's voice whisper inside of his head, feeling a shudder trace down his back. He nodded before clutching Jonathan's legs even harder. He sped up, catching Tyler and Craig turned around. Instantly they pushed the two down, who yelled in shock before tumbling into the water. Evan then felt hands on his own back and panicked, struggling to keep up.

' _I got you_ ,' he sighed, catching Jonathan as he tumbled off of Evan's shoulders. Evan stared Jonathan in the eyes, and for a moment, his heart skipped a beat. He quickly caught Brock's eye and frowned. Brock gave him a look in return, eyes widening in realization. He softly set Jonathan down, placing a gentle hand on Jonathan's cheek before swimming over to Brock.

"Again?" Brock whispered, placing a hand on Evan's shoulder. Evan bit his lip and nodded, turning towards Jonathan instinctively. He met Jonathan's eyes and felt his heart drop.

"Yeah, I think so," Evan sighed, placing his head into his hands. "I can't help it! He's just so, so, y'know!" He sighed, exasperated. Brock nodded in understanding, Evan looking back at Jonathan. Evan smiled at Brock before swimming back towards Jonathan.

"You ok Ev?" Jonathan smiled and Evan swore his heart did a flip. He just wanted to claim the omega for his own, the impulse growing stronger by the second. He sighed looking down, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he sighed finally, looking up.


	7. IM SORRY

Hey guys I’m truly sorry about this one but I lost interest. Something about it just became boring and I couldn’t keep going. I hope you guys understand. It breaks my heart to let this one go but I would rather write quality over quantity. I hope you guys understand and I thank you guys for coming along for the ride! I hope my next fic is more appeasing to you guys and I’m extremely excited to write it!!! I love you guys so much and have been honored to write for you all

With love, 

Tiny

P. S. If you guys ever want me to write a one shot give me a prompt and I will go to town and have fun with it and give you credit for the idea


End file.
